


Scribbles and Gingersnaps

by Lisalicious



Series: Modern Day AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Kylo Ren, English Major Hux, Hux has a bad day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Kylo is an Art student and Hux is an English major and Kylo steals the papers for Hux's assignment to doodle on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt in a mass prompt posts on Tumblr and was inspired:  
> “You’re an Art student and I’m an English major and you keep stealing the papers for my assignment to doodle and I would kill you but you’re really cute and hey that’s actually a really nice sketch” AU.

Armitage Hux ran a shaking hand through his rain wet hair. He decided to save some money and walk to campus for his night class. Though he checked the weather on his phone before he left, the storm blew up suddenly. He was definitely relieved by the fact that his messenger bag, which held his books, his laptop, his notebooks, and his finished assignment, was very much waterproof.

The phone in his hooded sweatshirt pocket did not fare so well. He had no idea just how late he was running, having been hampered by the heavy rain. So when he walked into the classroom he was very relieved that Professor Tarkin hadn’t arrived yet.

His normal seat, 2 back from the very front in the center, had been taken by another student, so he gave them a withering glare as he tried to decide which of the 2 remaining seats to take. The closest was front and center where the professor, whom he enjoyed impressing every week, would see the state of his star pupil. (At least Hux assumed he was.) Or there was one at the very back of the room. Next to the oaf dressed head to toe in black (Hux wondered if the black hair was natural or if he dyed it to match his clothing and tattoos...and he was sure he’d seen him posting scribbled flyers for his band).

He ducked his head and walked to the back of the room. He slumped into the desk chair with a squelch, and dropped his bag beside him. He heaved a sigh, then began to pull out his class materials. Then he pulled his phone out of his sodden hoodie pocket, but there was no hope for it currently.

He hunched his shoulders when he heard the deep groan from next to him.

“Man, if I were you, I would have just gone back home,”  said the tattooed monstrosity in the desk next to him.

Hux glared at him, his mood fowl, and hissed his response.

“Well, as much as you enjoy may skipping classes on a whim, I am not afforded such a luxury. I’m taking this class for my major, and, as such, I am not about to skip. Especially when it means not being able to hand in this week’s assignment and receive next week’s assignment. You do realize every one you miss your final grade goes down half a step?”

“Oh, look at the adorable ginger snap,” the oaf cooed at him. “I know about how the grades for this class work. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my minor. This shit doesn’t come easy for everyone.” He reached over for the printed pages of essay answers as well as one of Hux’s notebooks. “Clearly you don’t have that problem.”

“Perhaps a tutor would suit your needs,” Hux replied reaching over for his assignment.

“I don’t have much time for my homework, let alone getting a tutor. But if you’re offering, Gingersnap, I’ll definitely take you up on that.”

“NO! I wasn’t offering! Now give that back!”

“Easy, Gingersnap! You’re soaked. I’m just keeping it dry for you.”

The dark haired student held Hux’s things easily out of his reach, as if he needed to prove he was simply the hugest living thing for miles. Hux wasn’t sure if he believed him or not, but he sat back in his desk chair. Then he watched in horror as the oaf pulled out pen and started to doodle on his assignment.

“NOW SEE HERE YOU-“

“Calm down everyone,” Professor Tarkin called out as he walked in the classroom. “Especially you, Mr. Hux. I could hear you all the way out in the hall.”

“Sorry Professor!” Hux mumbled as he flushed unpleasantly

Then turned to glare at the oaf who had the audacity to look amused. He tore a page from the notebook, folded it up artfully (was that a flower?)  and casually placed it under one of Hux’s hands on the desk.  He sat there in disbelief as the other student went back to his decorating of the redhead’s assignment.  One, he had just passed a note in class, something he hadn’t witnessed since he was 11. Two, the man’s hands were an atrocious, dirty mess. He slowly lifted his hand to unfold the paper. There was a small doodle of a striped cat with a scowl and a scribbled note: _You’re adorable when you blush, Gingersnap!_

“Did you seriously just pass me a note in class to hit on me?” Hux hissed.

“Can you blame me, Gingersnap? I mean look how gorgeous you are.”

“WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

“Mr. Hux, if you insist of interrupting this class again I will be forced to ask you to leave!” the professor snapped.

Hux hadn’t meant to yell, but the oaf was being absolutely infuriating.

“I’m sorry, Professor Tarkin. I swear it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.”

The professor went back to his lecture. Hux did his best to pay attention, but he was very preoccupied. Heaven only knew what the oaf was doing to his assignment. Then he chanced a peak over to see he’d moved on to Hux’s note book, but he could tell the entire coversheet was covered in scribbles and doodles.

Hux closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Then the same messy hand dropped another note on the desk in front of him.

He strongly considered throwing the thing back, but he couldn’t risk disrupting the class again. Instead, he propped his head up on his hand and used his elbow to nudge the folded piece of paper on the floor.

Almost instantly another note dropped onto the desk.

Hux repeated the actions with his elbow to remove the note.

The note was replaced by another.

Hux pushed that note to the floor, only to have it replace by another, and another.

And another.

And Hux snapped.

“WILL YOU STOP! WHAT ARE YOU? TWELVE YEARS OLD!?”

“MR HUX!” He jumped at the sound of Professor Tarkin’s voice.  “You will gather your things and leave this classroom at once.”

“But, Professor, I-“

“You were warned that anymore interruptions would result in your expulsion from tonight’s class. If you continue to disrupt this class I may consider asking you not to return to class in the future. Is that understood?”

Hux gaped at the man, utterly shocked. Couldn’t he see he’d been goaded into a reaction? The Professor continued to stare at him.

“You are severely trying my patience, Mr. Hux. Do you understand that further disruption to this class will not be tolerated?”

“Yes, sir,” Hux finally mumbled.

He quickly gathered his things and flung them back into his pack. He’d barely been in the building for 15 minutes. He hadn’t even remotely started to dry out. And now he would have to go back out and brave the gale ragging outside.

He nearly made it to the staircase when he realized that the overgrown, black wearing, tattooed oaf still had one of his notebooks, as well as that week’s assignment.

Hux turned back towards the classroom.

He was going to confront the asshole the class was excused.

And he was going to argue his case with Professor Tarkin. He couldn’t afford to let his grade for that class slip.

***

“Hey!” Somebody was shaking his shoulder. Hux felt oddly…soggy. He rather wanted to stay asleep, even if he had a strange crick in his neck. “Hey, Gingersnap, wake up.” Gingersnap. That was a funny name. He groaned a little, and tried to swat the hand that was shaking him off his shoulder. “Look, I have no problem driving you home. Hell, I’ll even carry you out of here, but I have no idea where you live. Come on, Gingersnap, I’m not letting you sleep in the hall on campus.”

In the hall…on campus…

Hux was awake. He jumped to his feet, and nearly knocked the oaf over in his rush to the classroom.

The now deserted classroom. He had somehow managed to fall asleep on the bench in the hall.

“Easy there, Gingersnap!” The oaf had the nerve to sound amused.

Hux’s shoulders hunched, and he spun with a raging snarl on his face.

“YOU! YOU COULDN’T FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! YOU HAD TO KEEP THROWING YOUR DAMN NOTES AT ME, AND FUCKING CALLING ME GINGERSNAP! NOW I’M OUT 2 WEEKS WORTH OF ASSIGNMENTS WHICH MEANS THE HIGHEST GRADE I’M ELIGIBLE FOR IS A 3.O. DO YOU REALIZE THAT I’M TRYING TO GET ACCEPTED INTO GRADUATE SCHOOL, AND IF I DON’T MAKE A GOOD ENOUGH GRADE IN THIS CLASS I WON’T GET ACCEPTED? NO, YOU DON’T FUCKING CARE! YOU ONLY CARE THAT THE HOT, SOAKING WET GINGER SAT NEXT TO YOU. AND NOW I ALSO MISSED MY CHANCE TO PLEAD MY CASE ABOUT TONIGHT’S CLASS WITH PROFESSOR TARKIN. THIS IS JUST FUCKING RICH!”

Hux stopped screaming, and slumped back down on the bench he’d been sleeping on. He pressed his face into his hands, and rubbed his eyes.

“First off, maybe you should do something to keep that temper in check. Just because I was handing you notes doesn’t give you an excuse to fly off the handle.”  To Hux’s exasperation, the oaf sat down next to him. “Second, I told Tarkin that it was my fault, that I was bothering you to get your attention. I also convinced him to take your weekly assignment as well leave an extra copy of this week’s assignment for you.”

For the second time that evening, Hux was rendered speechless. The other student handed him the assignment sheet that was decorated with a mess of scribbled pictures. The redhead didn’t know what to say, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at the oaf next to him. So he stared at the drawings.

And he realized that they weren’t a bunch of scribbled mess.

“These…are brilliant! Do they actually pertain to the subject material of the essay questions?” Hux was shocked into speaking.

“As much as I understand it anyways. I was serious about you tutoring me, Gingersnap. Even if I was also trying to hit on you at the time.”

“I…Look, I’ll consider it if you stop calling me that. My name is Hux.”

“Just Hux?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I’m Kylo Ren.” Kylo held out his hand to shake. Hux was surprised at the size of the hand he shook.

“So you’re taking Advanced Studies of Contemporary Literature for your minor. What’s your major?”

Kylo grinned at him, and handed back the graffitied notebook.

“You really have to ask?”

Hux raised his eyebrows as he took his notebook. The pages were beautifully illustrated…by a blue pen with exquisite line shading. The talent told him it had to be one thing.

“Studio Art? Really?”

“Yeah. I rent some space in town as a studio…and apartment. We could study there, if you like. I could show you more than my doodles.”

“I…yeah, I’d like that.”

Hux couldn’t help but return Kylo’s smile.

“You want a ride home, Gingersnap?”

Hux sighed.

“I’m stuck with that nickname, aren’t I?”

“I’m afraid so,” Kylo chuckled.

Hux glanced at him again. He was quite stunning to look at with his aquiline nose, dark eyes and hair, and pale skin. He had a few inches of height on him, and it looked like he was sturdily built. Hux realized he was staring, and felt himself blush.

“Alright, Kylo. I would greatly appreciate a ride home, and perhaps you could stay at my place until I get my cell phone working again. Or at least until we set up when you would like to start our tutoring sessions?”

There was something almost sinful about Kylo’s grin in response. “I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a beautiful sketch by PangolinPirate! Go check out more of her awesome work on her blog https://pangolinpirate.tumblr.com/


End file.
